hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirby163
"-From the soon-to-be-famous Kirby163." -Signature Background Kirby163 joined in sometime, however due to poor memory cannot remember when, but knows for certain it was during the 21st century. Adopted Khonts and shared her love of Pokemon. Married to Fufu due to mutual love of Professor Layton, they adopted Miss Captcha because she looked so lonely, and later adopted Sonic who also loves Professor Layton Relations Sister - Ven Nieces - Rachpop, Blondekid15 Daughters - Khonts, Miss Captcha, Sonic Married to - Fufu Role in the fandomly Kirby163 lives in a Pokemon ranch near the Fandomly house. Enjoys both Clamness and Chaos. Very Casual. Usually travels between alternate AU's, because she's too lazy to create a new persona. Some exceptions exist. AUSona Kirby163's sona travels to the the other AU's by filling out the required paperwork. She can inflate herself like a balloon by taking a deep breath; this allows her to look at people at eye-level, but she can't talk without losing air. She can't fly very high (maybe 2 or 3 stories, possibly higher on hot days) or fast like this, and cannot carry people (but might be able to break a fall), or anything bigger or heavier then herself. She doesn't inflate herself often, as she prefers to keep her feet on the ground, but will do it without complaint. Battlewise, 163 would rather summon forcefields to protect her allies (if any), and trick negociate with the enemy. She's good with words, and can and will talk circles, squares, and dodecahedrons around opponents. If this fails, 163 has a staff/scepter(cardverse AU) that shoots paralyzing beams that cause unconsciousness. These beams cause more damage if charged longer. 163 is also proficient at using the staff as a regular melee weapon. 163's hat is also a Bag of Holding. It contains a Deux ex Machina, her staff, glasses, pokeballs(pokemon AU), ect. The hat can also be turned into other things made of cotton, like a bag(no zipper; drawstring) or a blanket. While wearing the hat, 163 can assume the form of the dominate species (usually human, sometimes pony or other). She'll do so if she can't do something as a puffball (example: shopping in a human shop), but prefers not to. While in AU's the rules of that universe can effect certain abilities. For example: how much stuff the hat can contain and how big in can get when transformed depend on whether the universe acknowledges the laws of conservation of mass. 163 also has an orange mask that allows her see through, and be unaffected by, illusions. This mask can also conjure illusions, but this can only be done with malicious intent and should not be used for more then a few hours as it could drive both 163 and the subject into madness. This is dangerous because 163 is already somewhat crazy, and going farther of the deep end could result in psychotic rampages. Note: While 163 identifies as female, puffballs don't have biological genders. Edward Once upon a time, Stephanie Meyer wrote a series of terrible books involving vampires that sparkle. Edward was one such sparkle-vampire, before he fell in love with 163 during a meme. Now the two are stuck together. 163 accidentally made Edward her familiar by inviting him to travel with her; not knowing it would be permanent. The two now travel together to different universes in an attempt to make Edward into his own character through experience. 163 seldom shows positive responses to Edward, as doing so would only encourage his blind love, and slow down his character progression. She often scolds him and denies caring about him. 163 does care about him, but not romantically. Edward still has some of his sparkle-vampire powers. He's rather quick, strong, can take hit and he can put himself back together. His mind reading is less powerful now, in that he can only "hear" thoughts he's "listening" for (ie. betrayal). He's mute, and can only communicate through symbols. He is still able to play piano well. He's a hopeless romantic, and has developed a strange love of butterflies. Role in the Steve Wars Kirby163 keeps missing the Steve Wars either due to sleeping through them, or being sick. However she did find out the identity of one of Steve's mind slaves in the Second Steve War (It was Shiny) Role in the CardVerse Kirby163 is the Past King of Diamonds. 163 was an eccentric King who liked to do things like arranging celebrations just to watch everyone have fun. She can sense the mood, and hates bad feels as they give her headaches. So she'll do what she can to restore happy feels, this includes giving advice, or encouragement. 163 is the shortest of the Kings, standing at only a foot tall. PokeVerse Travelling Trainer with lots of experience and intermediate level pokemon. Pokemon: *Yellow the Pichu: He's childish and loyal. Dispite being, by all means, an adult, Yellow hasn't evolved due to an unconcious fear of growing up. Signature move is Mimic. *Edward the Shiny Glaceon: See "Edward" above. *Calumon the Togetic: Interesting twist! Calumon is a digimon, turned pokemon! He tends to worry a lot and cries easy. Knows mostly support-type moves. DigiVerse Kirby's partner is Calumon. They are currently prisoners. HomestuckVerse Title is the Mage of Space Professor163 Puzzles The Answers are written backwards. Copy and paste http://www.togglecase.com/convert_to_reverse_text.php#results%7C "Here" to read them. *Puzzle 001: You have 2 cups, and you fill them both with the exact same amount of water. However, when you pick them up, you notice that one is heavier then the other. Why? (Answer: .slairetam tnereffid fo edam era spuc ehT) *Puzzle 002: Two cups of the same size and shape are next to eachother. During a storm one of these cups was filled to the brim with rainwater, while the other remained empty. Assuming neither cup fell over, was covered or had holes, and that both cups where outside during the storm, why was the cup empty? (Answer: .nwod edispu saw puc ehT) *Puzzle 003: When does 10 + 3 = 1 ? (Answer: .kcolc ruoh 21 a nO) *Puzzle 004: There are an older brother and a younger sister. Last year the brother was a year older then his sister, but this year he's twice her age. How old is he now? (Answer: .nrobwen a saw retsis sih dna dlo raey a saw eh raey tsaL .dlo sraey owt s'eH) *Puzzle 005: If tomorrow's day before yesterday was Tuesday, then what's yesterday's day before tomorrow? (Answer: yadseuT) *Puzzle 006: A Snake is half an inch long when it's born. Every year it add twice the previous years length. How long will it be in three years? (Answer: 5.31) *Puzzle 007: You're at a birthday party when you realize that one of the guests has eaten your piece of cake! You interview the guests A, B, C, and D, in that order. They say the following. A: I didn't eat it. B: A is telling the truth. C: D is lying. D: It certainly wasn't me. One of the guest's statements is an obvious lie. Which one? (Answer: .tey nekops t'ndah D esuaceb eil a dlot D taht wonk dluoc C yaw on s'ereht esuaceB .C) Pairings she supports Hetalia *Holy RomeXChibitalia *GerIta *HunAus (Hungary is clearly the Seme) *Some others, but those are the main ones Non-Hetalia *Layton/Claire *Pokeshipping *Kataang Other Favorite Shows/Games In no particular order: *Pokemon *Kirby of the Stars *One Piece *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Professor Layton *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Legend of Korra *Drawn to Life *TWEWY *Clannad *Ace Attorney Category:Canadian Category:Female Category:North American